El Muelle de San Blas
by Joseee
Summary: Songfic Oneshoot. El Muelle de San Blas, de Maná.Sango y Miroku por fin son novios, pero el mar los separará para siempre jamás... ¿Siempre? Eso pronto se verá...


Hace un tiempo que ellos dos eran novios, aunque el chico de cabellos negros siempre rogaba a las otras chicas tener un hijo con ellas, lo que molestaba a la castaña.

Sango, luchando, se había fracturado un par de costillas y se recuperaría en unos meses, Kagome fue a su época en busca de algo para los huesos fracturados de Sango, y no había vuelto en unos días. Inuyasha, por su parte, aprovechando de que no se encontraba Kagome, se había ido con Kikyou, y tampoco había vuelto. Shippou y Kirara salían todos los días a buscar comida y no volvían hasta la hora de ésta. Sango no se la pasaba muy bien, pues no podía moverse, o si no jamás se recuperaría, y a causa de ese problema, no podía estar con Miroku el tiempo que ella deseaba. Él, un día tomó una decisión: Iría a derrotar a Naraku, pero completamente solo para así poder tener por fin una mano normal.

**Ella despidió su amor**

**Él partió en un barco**

**En el Muelle de San Blas**

**Él juró que volvería**

**Y empapada en llanto**

**Ella juró que esperaría**

"Sango, amor" dijo Miroku un frío 22 de septiembre "Hoy parte el barco al Monte en el que estoy seguro, encontraré a Naraku" él lo había dicho de un modo tan cruel… que Sango sólo atinó a decirle entre sollozos "Vuelve… prométeme …que volverás" Miroku le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza "Tontita… por supuesto que volveré, te lo prometo" una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara de monje "Te esperaré, y no me moveré de aquí, hasta que vuelvas" Sango no podía más, quería estallar de tristeza. A las 3 de la tarde, Miroku se fue del Muelle, el que estaba cerca de la cabaña en la que reposaba la chica "Adiós Sango… Te amo" Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó Sango desde los labios de su querido.

**Miles de lunas pasaron**

**Y siempre ella estaba en el muelle**

**Esperando**

**Muchas tardes se anidaron**

**Se anidaron en su pelo**

**Y en sus labios**

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y aún no volvía Miroku, Sango no perdía la esperanza, y siempre se quedaba en el muelle desde el mismo día en el que se recuperó completamente. Todos los días repetía "Miroku, ¿Ya venciste a Naraku? Te espero… ¿En serio? Te encuentras bien… que bueno" Era lo que su mejor amiga, Kagome, oía decir a Sango, su compañera de aventuras y la novia de Miroku.

**Llevaba el mismo vestido**

**Y por si él volviera**

**No se fuera a equivocar**

**Los cangrejos le mordían**

**Su ropaje, su tristeza y su ilusión**

Sango, por las dudas, siempre llevaba la misma ropa, sin importarle la higiene, Kagome siempre le cosía su vestido, aunque no lo podía lavar hasta la noche, donde Sango dormía, sin ropa alguna. Pero todas las semanas lo lavaba, sin falta alguna… Kagome no pensaba que Miroku llegara nunca, pero siempre le levantaba el ánimo a Sango, que aunque no se veía deprimida, tampoco estaba feliz. Kagome era la única persona que hablaba con Sango, Inuyasha volvió solo para que Kagome lo insultara por más de cinco horas, cinco horas con Sango sola, en el mar… la pobre… Kagome le tenía mucha lástima, pero no por eso estaba con ella, sino porque era su mejor amiga.

**Y el tiempo se escurrió**

**Y sus ojos se le llenaron**

**De amaneceres**

**Y del mar se enamoró**

**Y su cuerpo se enraizó**

**En el Muelle**

Seguía pasando el tiempo, Sango ya no iba al pueblo, y solamente Kagome se atrevía a estar con ella, los del pueblo le temían, no sabían que hacer. Sango ya casi no hablaba. Kagome la cuidaba y en sueños su amiga decía "Miroku, yo nunca te olvidaré, porque te amo… te quiero mucho. Estoy segura que nos veremos mañana, aún tengo la esperanza de verte" todas las noches.

**Sola**

**Sola en el olvido**

**Sola**

**Sola con su espíritu**

**Sola**

**Sola con su amor el mar**

**Sola**

**En el Muelle de San Blas**

Kagome poco a poco se fue distanciando de Sango. Ella estaba sola. Sola sin Miroku. Kirara ya no estaba, se había ido hacía unos meses. Y como no se sabía absolutamente nada de Naraku, menos se sabía de su hermano. Sola. Sola sin Miroku. Nada la podría hacer más triste, ni siquiera si le dijeran 'Morirás en cinco minutos'. Nada la hacía más triste. Sólo por una leve lesión en las costillas, cosa que no habría importado si hubiera ido con Naraku y lo derrotara, aunque terminara molida. Pero junto a Miroku

**Su cabello se blanqueó**

**Pero ningún barco a su amor**

**Le devolvía**

**Y en el pueblo le decían**

**Le decían la loca**

**Del Muelle de San Blas**

Ya habían pasado seis años. Todo el pueblo le temía y todos la apuntaban y tiraban piedras si es que se le ocurría mirar a otra parte que no fuera el mar. Inuyasha se había ido al otro mundo junto a Kikyou y hace unos días la única amiga que le quedaba, Kagome, le había dicho que Houjo le propuso matrimonio. En unos pocos meses estaría completamente sola. Sin amigos, sin el respeto de nadie. Ya no era castaña. De su cabello aparecían canas. Pero aún no perdía la oportunidad de que Miroku llegaría algún día, en un barco, con mucha barba, pero sonriente al ver a su amada que seguía esperando a pesar del tiempo.

**Y una tarde de abril**

**La intentaron trasladar**

**Al manicomio**

**Nadie la pudo arrancar**

**Y del mar nunca jamás**

**La separaron**

Pasaron 4 meses. Había pasado otra Navidad sin su amado. En abril, el pueblo decidió sacar a Sango de la playa. Ya casi llevaba diez años. No podían hacer que Sango viviera el resto de su vida en ese lugar, con el mismo vestido y el pelo blanco. Necesitaba que la empezaran a atender, su problema ya era muy grave. Un día, un chico joven se atrevió a hablarle a Sango. '¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Será muy divertido y todos los días podrás venir a la playa! Llueve, granice o haya un temporal ¡El pueblo estará siempre contigo! Tu solo tienes que decirme que quieres ir, ¡y con gusto te recibiremos!' dijo él. Sango seguía observando el mar. 'No. No iré, hice una promesa y no la romperé… además, en tu voz se nota algo de miedo… no dices la verdad. Todos me temen, eso me da lo mismo... sólo quiero que la persona a la que le hice esta promesa cumpla su parte' el chico se dio cuenta de que Sango se había vuelto muy perceptiva. Sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a contar todo a sus amigos.

**Sola**

**Sola en el olvido**

**Sola**

**Sola con su espíritu**

**Sola**

**Sola con su amor el mar**

**Sola**

**En el Muelle de San Blas**

No… Miroku todavía la quería… no tenía por qué dudarlo. Él volvería, volvería y la abrazaría… Quince años habían pasado, sin señal alguna de vida.

**Sola**

**Sola en el olvido**

**Sola**

**Sola con su espíritu**

**Sola**

**Sola con el sol y el mar**

**Sola**

**En el Muelle de San Blas**

Sí, tal vez está sola, pero no por mucho tiempo, afirmaba Sango, porque un día de estos él se presentaría, llegaría feliz. Se besarían por primera vez desde hace quince años. Ella sería feliz. Kagome ya casi no la visitaba, todos le tenían un miedo profundo como ella sentía una amargura enorme al pensar en su amado pero al mismo tiempo una felicidad que la embargaba completamente al pensar que se juntaría otra vez con él. Que estarían juntos. Que aunque sea tendrían una noche de felicidad a la luz de la luna y con el mar y la playa acompañando el paisaje. No le importaba nadie más, solo el sol, el mar y Miroku.

**Sola**

**Sola en el olvido**

**Sola**

**Sola con su espíritu**

**Sola**

**Sola con su amor el mar**

**Sola**

**En el Muelle de San Blas**

Sango escribió en su diario, el día mismo en el que murió: "Estoy feliz, sé que hoy vendrá un barco, no un barco cualquiera, un barco para Miroku y para mí. Yo sé que nos juntaremos y nos veremos otra vez.

Sólo quiero verlo, estoy muy ansiosa, he estado escribiendo este diario desde que me dejó con los cuadernos que me ha dado Kagome para escribir… Y no lo he dejado de hacer desde que Miroku se fue. Lo amo profundamente, amo todo su ser, lo único que quiero es verlo y abrazarlo, que él esté feliz conmigo y yo esté feliz con él.

Sólo quiero verlo, esa es mi meta…

Sé que vendrá ese barco… un barco que me llevará al lugar más bonito del mundo, a un lugar en el que está él, esperándome."

**Se quedó, se quedó sola, sola**

**Se quedó, se quedó, con el sol y con el mar**

**Se quedo ahí, se quedó hasta el fin**

**Se quedó ahí, se quedó**

**En el Muelle de San Blas**

**Sola, sola se quedó**

Ese fue su último día de vida… su última sonrisa se divisó en su rostro al ver a su amado, al ver que la llevaba a un nuevo mundo.

Al paraíso.

Juntos.

Por siempre y para siempre.

**FIN**

Hola!! Como estan?? Bueno… a mi me encanta esta canción y sabía que podría ocuparla en un Fanfic… ¡Y lo hice! ¡Cha! (Propiedad de Sakura-chan - Naruto)

Bien.. espero que les haya gustado… dejen sus reviews… diganme lo que opinan Ya sea un tomatazo, felicitación o recomendación.

Adiós!

Nana-chan7


End file.
